


A L L

by Fgooloop



Category: Academia - Fandom, all might - Fandom, boku no hero, my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Honestly-, I'll be adding people in tags as I go along so yeah, Slow Burn, bnha - Freeform, this is gonna be interesting, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fgooloop/pseuds/Fgooloop
Summary: "There is no need to fear! Why..?" A deep, booming voice echoes from behind, and god, could they be any louder? The pounding in your head seemingly increased with the volume."Because I am here!"Wait- you recognize that voice. But surely it isn't... As if on cue, a meaty hand takes a hold of your shoulder, and you have to bite your lip in order to keep the pained hiss from escaping between your lips. Soreness has spread throughout your body; You're honestly not sure how you're still sitting up right now."Are you alright, Miss?"(All Might story, deal with it)





	1. Japan - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllllll howdy there, everyone! So, this is my first official story for BNHA, and it is my first posted on this account.... I hope it is alright, and you all will enjoy. This is a Female!Reader, so- be aware of that. And reader comes from California, WOOT. I'll try my best to keep the characters cannon, but I'll add in my own bits and pieces here and there to add more depth. I also apologize for how LONG this is before it gets to the good parts. I tend to be super descriptive with my writing just by accident, I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading it though. Thanks guys, and if you have any questions, or you see any mistakes, let me know! 
> 
> ALSO! Big disclaimer. I do not own BNHA or any of it's characters, AT ALL. I do this work completely of my own free will, and for no profit. I do however- own you. MWAHAHHAH! Not really, but you catch my drift anyways.

_3:13 AM_

You read the time from your phone with a soft groan.

Decent sleep has been evading you consistently as of late, and your recent move across the Pacific hasn't helped much in the way of fixing your jacked sleeping schedule. So while it was Friday at 3:13 in the morning in Musutafu, Japan, it was Thursday at 11:13 in the morning back home in Sacramento, California. Oh, your sleep schedule was fucked all right.

Your limbs go slack once more, letting go of your phone and returning to snuggle under the sheets. It's too early to be up. You should go back to sleep. You squeeze your eyes shut in an attempt to slip into unconsciousness, but the effort is in vain. It takes an hour before defeat finally settles in.

"Fine!" You grumble irritatedly, voice muffled by the pillow. "I'll get up!"  
The time is now 4:37 AM, and though it's still really early, you begin to crawl out of bed and saunter your way to the bathroom. Hissing as the bathroom light flicks on, you shut the door to start freshening up.

When you were going over apartments in Musutafu a year ago, hardly anything came up. It wasn't until months later that you stumbled across the Hotetsu High Rise Apartments on the listings. You can thank your lucky stars that no one else got to it first- an apartment of this size should cost more in such a sprawling city. ESPECIALLY if the apartment has a nice view of the ocean nearby.

 _Truly a stroke of luck,_ You think absentmindedly as you survey the large mirror before you, studying your reflection.

 _So what's the plan for today?_   You ask yourself, turning on the automatic brush and brushing your teeth. The buzz of the machine works only to scramble your thoughts, and it isn't until you stop that you can properly think again.

 _Unpacking. Right..._ It's not that you don't mind unpicking. It's just a little tedious. Especially when half the furniture isn't even here yet. One of which, includes your queen sized bed. Which explains the slight ache in your shoulders. Ignoring the soreness, you finish up brushing your teeth and begin the usual morning routine, including taking a shower and fixing yourself some breakfast.

Your phone reads 7:53 by the time you finish eating, the sun, having risen a few minutes ago, shedding natural light on your surroundings. Boxes liter the hallway and the living room, some stacked to your height, waiting patiently to be opened. A long sigh passes your lips. It was going to be a long day, you could already tell.

Diligently, you begin opening boxes, and one by one you go through them. Some items you had to leave packaged for lack of storage (your bookshelves weren't there yet) and others you were able to find places for. On the seventh box, you sift through the items within before recognizing the picture of your late grandmother, framed and glinting in the sunlight.

 _Grandma..._ Her smile is warm and inviting, as you always remembered it to be, gray hair neatly tucked into a pony tail. Your grip tightens on the frame ever so slightly as you stare at her image.

See, grandma was like a mother to you- an overprotective mama bear that loved you dearly. You two used to do everything together; Play, watch movies, shop, gossip. She was your whole world. And because she had been your legal guardian when you were young, she had rules you had to follow.  
Oh sure, some made sense. Like looking both ways before crossing the street, or letting her know where you were before going somewhere. The one thing you hadn't understood when you were younger, and still don't entirely, was why she made you keep your real name and quirk a secret.

You had been 7 years old, pronounced quirkless for more than a couple years, when the first sign of your quirk appeared. It had been the day your grandma fell and broke a hip.

  
\----Blast From The Past----

  
_"Hey Granny, which movie is better? Second Hand Lions or Rise of the Guardians?" Your tiny hands switched back and forth between the two selected movies, struggling to decide which one you wanted to see more, when a grunt, followed by a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. The commotion startled you to your feet, and you moved with the urgency of your worry._

_"Grandma?" You called out, peaking around the doorway to the kitchen, only to be met with the sight of your grandmother on the ground. Her body was stock still, uncomfortabley stretched out on the hardwood floor, breathing more than a bit labored._

_"Grandma!!" Rushing to her side, your hands hovered over her body, unsure of what to do. "Grandma, are you okay? What should I do? I don't know what to do..." You were blinking back tears of panic and distress, trying but failing to think of a way to help her. That's when a small, wobbly smile curved her lips, her reassuring smile easing your worries, if only for a moment._

_"Don't worry, (Y/n)," She spoke quietly. Any louder and you'd surely hear the pain laced in her tone._

_"Here, just-" Her hand had been pointing to the house phone when her arm recoiled back as if burned, a hiss escaping her._

_"Granny!" You cried, worried and terrified. Without thought, you took hold of her hand and suddenly... you could_ see _her pain. Feel it, to be more precise. But it was as though you could see it._

_A broken hip, bruising, a minor scrape- You wanted it to heal itself. A soft light enveloped your grandmother, though it went completely unnoticed by you, with as focused as you were. You told it to be okay. And it did. Slowly, at first, but quickly picking up speed. It wasn't until you were done, the light fading, that you noticed the wide eyed stare your grandmother had been giving you, a mixture of surprise and confusion._

_"Are you okay?" You asked again, though this time you knew it to be true, you just needed her to affirm it in her own words. Slowly she sat up, another wave of shock rolling over her features at the ease with which she moved._

_"(Y/n), did you just... heal me?" The tone in which she asked almost sounded like you did something wrong._  
_Maybe you had..._

_"I- I don't know?? You were hurt, so I...?" Those tears that you had been trying to hold back streamed unbidden down your cheeks, at the uncertainty and anxiety you felt. She must have seen the lost look on your face, because she leaned in and gave you a hug._

_"Sh, sh... It's alright, sweetheart, it's not a bad thing..."_ _Something within her had foresight enough to convey her next words._

 _"But you_ cannot _, under_ any circumstances _, tell someone about what just happened." "About your quirk." She quickly added._  
_While for a moment you had calmed from her reassuring words, the doubt reignited in your gut with a renewed vigor. Why can't you tell anyone? Wasn't it okay? Wasn't it_ good _that you healed her?? You didn't understand._

_"But, Granny-"_

_"Sweet heart, I know it's a steep order, but you can't tell_ anyone _... It's just not safe. So promise me. Promise me you won't tell anyone- Please?"_  
_The youthful face of your seven year old self crumples slightly, but you ultimately give in. Whether you understand what just happened or not, you can't say no to your dear old grandma, no matter how much you wanted you._

_"Okay.." You concede, head tucked into her sleeve._

_"Good," She sighs, relieved, still holding onto you. After another moment, the two of you get up and resume the night as if nothing had happened. And other than the increased protective nature of that wonderful woman, nothing much changed since that day. But you would remember. And it wasn't the only time you used your quirk either._

\----Back to the Present----

  
Gently, you place the frame on your night stand, one of the few pieces of furniture that managed to ship here ahead of the larger pieces. A bit of adjusting, and you're off again, working tirelessly to unpack everything on your own. Small breaks occur here and there, but they are rather intermittent for how long you put into working.  
4 hours later, at 12:47 PM, you finally begin to slow down.

"Phew!" You wipe the sweat at your brow, taking in the sight of your last couple of boxes all neat in a corner of the living room. It's time for a longgggg break. Making your way to the kitchen, you grab a glass of water and chug it down. At this point, that shower you took earlier was useless, but you don't feel very inclined to take another one. Sweaty or not, your arms feel like noodles right now, and trying to scrub your head with weak noodle arms wouldn't end well, you're fairly certain.

There was still plenty of day light to kill, so... why not a walk around the city? It could help to cool you off and get you acclimated to the area. Yeah- that's what you'll do. It doesn't take you long to change into something comfortable; a neutral gray hoodie and a pair of jeans and sneakers. You're not really after being fashionable, you just wanna take a look. The comfortable way to do that is with a soft hoodie.

At least, that's what you tell yourself before you walk out the door.

Stepping outside, it is warm, but not uncomfortably so, a light wind helping to lessen the heat. Spring is always a beautiful time of the year in Japan, and this season is no exception. Blooming flowers are everywhere, their pungent smell flavoring the air. Your eyes appreciatively take in the sight of a neighboring tenants' plants, a few pots set out in front of their doors as accents. Being cooped up inside for awhile, you hadn't realized all the things you'd been missing out on.

With that thought, you began making your way down the stairs of apartment complex, sliding past the entrance gate and onto the side walk. Your car had yet to arrive from the U.S., so you were forced to walk. Which wasn't too bad of a deal, really, because you got to see all the different sites nearby.

As you'd been admiring the houses in the area, you stumbled across a small area of quaint little shops. Too excited NOT to go take a look, you eagerly begin investigating. Other people have taken advantage of the good weather as well, as it appears the area is somewhat over crowded, but not unbearably so. You move your way through the masses and decide to head into a small antiques store you spot a little further down the strip. When the door opens, a bell chimes above you, and an older woman in her mid to late 60's greets you with smile, welcoming you into her store.

"Hello," You say politely, doing your best at speaking her native tongue. If she notices your horribly butchered Japanese, she doesn't mention it, and you continue to browse the store for anything interesting.

Moving from room to room in this shop takes upwards of 30 minutes per area, everything inside so interesting and note worthy. When you finally choose something, a simple old-fashioned book, you've already dropped a few hours looking around.

"Thanks!" You say as you go to leave, the older woman speaking her gratitude and telling you to come back soon. The bell chimes above the door as you exit, and you set the book inside your hoodie's spacious pocket.

 _What to do next, what to do..._ Your eyes wander to the other side of the street, and that's when you take in the site of a small, intimate coffee shop. Your eyes light up at the thought of coffee. How long have you been awake now? A long ass time.

As you debate whether or not to go for buy something, your attention is suddenly focused on a little boy skipping his way towards the front of the shop. Hand in hand with his mother, the child's face is alight with merriment. In his free hand rests a brand new action figure of All Might, the number one hero, and you smile at the sight. He must have just gotten it, if the sheen of it's paint says anything.

His doting mother is very attentive to him, and she appears to be speaking to the little boy when suddenly, a jolt of energy, something similar to the effects of an electric shock only on a much more destructive level, makes the ground beneath your feet quake. Before you even have the time to identify what exactly is happening, your back is smacked into the brick wall of the antiques shop behind you. Debris and dust accumulate in a cloud of grey smog all around that's so thick, you can't even see your hands come up to shield your face from the sudden burst of heat.

The air rings with the intensity of a shot gun blast at close range, ash from the explosion slowly settling onto the concrete like falling snow. What felt like hours in the silence of a newly awakened catastrophe comes the cacophony of shouting and screams, the thundering of shoes as those luckiest to be near but untouched run for cover, the horrible, acrid odor of both rubble and flesh _burning_ , the loud hissing and crackling of flames as they consume.

When it feels as though you can finally breathe, your eyes open to the site of what used to be the coffee shop, now decimated beyond recognition. The stores that had been nearest to ground zero are not in any better condition. As the situation begins to slowly digest in your mind, your body starts to become aware of a sharp, stinging pain running the length of your spine. Wincing as you move to sit up, your eyes track the movements of those nearest, seeing but not quite registering the devastation that has been wrought. Only when the apparition of a woman crying desolately into a tiny, crumpled body in the cage of her arms, make the gears in your mind snap into place. 

 

 

_A bomb_.  

 

The voice that speaks within your mind is so soft, it's disturbing; because the hushed tone is nowhere near as loud as the billions of scenarios and ideas that run rampant every other day, the multitude of which you'll forget just as soon as you think them into existence. A pit in your stomach forms and grows the longer you watch this woman, an uneasiness buzzing your nerves. As her image becomes clearer, the reason for your uneasiness is met with an answer- _it was the woman_. The mother of that child you had seen from across the street. 

 

_And her kid- where was he?_

 

You already know the answer to that question, as horrifying as that is, and your body violently shutters in revulsion at the brutal realization. Bile, warm and foul rises in your throat. Because no- _it couldn't be._   You saw that boy merely a moment ago, happily walking alongside his mother, taking a day to check out the shops and city life, possibly even to go get some ice cream or to buy a new toy- The shock of this new reality, one without a toy or ice cream for an innocent boy and his mother, had your mind reeling. Your eyes screw shut to give yourself a moment to breathe, because _god damn it_ , you couldn't just sit here, mentally adjusting or not, and pretend like you didn't have a quirk that could do _something_ in this situation. Before you know what you're doing, your up and running, sprinting to the woman that is now very violently shaking in her devastation. 

 

"Ma'am-" You manage to croak, the emotions and inhaled debris making for a difficult time at trying to speak. 

 

"Ma'am," You reiterate, more confidence behind your tone. When she doesn't respond, you continue to let her know you are here to help, before kneeling down next to her. She doesn't seem to notice your presence even though you're right there, her eyes glued to the severely damaged body in her arms, the body of her little boy. This image will surely haunt you in the nights to come, but you can't think about that now, you can only act.

 

You place two gentle fingers on the exposed head of the boy, and close your eyes. From touch alone, you can feel the damage of the body, the burns and bruises, the fractures of bone and skin. The mental image of the destruction helps to imagine your energy repairing it all, and cell by cell, the boy is being fixed, his heart beginning to beat again, his lungs beginning to breathe- when suddenly, a pair of light brown eyes tiredly open to stare up at his mother and the mysterious person at her side. 

 

"Mom...my?" He weakly coughs, and a sigh of relief escapes your parted lips when you open your eyes to the site. The woman at your side evidently still feels the weight of her loss, for her head does not bob to look at the boy properly, as though he is there. However when she does recognize the miracle that just occurred, you can actually feel the moment it dawns on her, because her eyes widen and her cries die away to nothing but surprised (and ultimately _relieved_ ) gasping. 

 

"Oh- oh my god!" The mother chokes. "M-my baby boy! Oh my god! My little Yukine! You're- you're alive!" The mother is beyond relieved, beyond exasperated, can't even quite form her words as she holds the boy, Yukine, closely to her chest with a new found reason to cry, only this time it's much happier and showered with "Oh my god!"'s and "I thought I'd lost you!"'s.

 

A small smile graces your lips at the site- but the happiness is short lived when you hear the cries of a man nearby. When you look around, the haze of shock lifted, you finally see the damage that has been done. In the wake of this disaster, whole businesses have been destroyed, people's livelihoods, their valuables.  There are many in need of help, some people on the ground crying in agony at the pain, while others passed out due to possible concussions and severe blood loss. You have no time to dawdle, though you are relieved you were able to bring that boy back to life. _If you had been even a second too late_ \- at the thought, your legs are moving again before even realizing it. The aching in your back reappears and refuses to subside, but you ignore it in your adrenaline, using every last ounce of energy you possess to help these people and heal them.

 

Shattered bones and 3rd degree burns galore. It didn't take you very long to heal people, (a mere minute at most-) but it didn't stop you from feeling as though you had been at it for an eternity. The thoughts running through your mind were always about the _next one_ and _who needed more help?_  

 

Upon healing the last truly severe wounds of a civilian, a few police cars and ambulance pull onto the street, their sirens deafening in the aftermath of the explosion. At the site of them, you nearly buckle, your legs shaking with the effort of holding your weight. 

 

_Damn.._ You think to yourself numbly, your body swaying ever so slightly.

 

_I'm out of energy._ The police may have finally arrived, but it doesn't stop you from feeling as though there is more you can do, there are more that need your attention. The idea is ridiculous, however, as you have already healed 7 critically wounded, and brought 2 back to life- 1 of which being that young boy. 

 

_But still..._ The muscles in your legs quiver, finally giving out, forcing you to sit on the dusty concrete. A hand comes up to brush off the ash that has accumulated on your flushed cheeks and forehead, the effort doing little to rid of the strange grimness sticking to your heated skin. With an effort, your eyes track the movements of the first responders, tiredly watching as they assess the damage and call for back up ambulances. 

 

Though you were able to avoid the throbbing in your back for awhile with the intensity of your focus and adrenaline, both have ebbed away at this point, leaving nothing but raw, aching exhaustion. The urge to pass out becomes an increasingly delicious thought as your head decides to join in on the fun, a nagging, pounding sensation ripping through the back of your skull. The moment when you feel you can't continue to keep your eyes open, a gust of wind, unnatural in it's fierce intensity, nearly floors you for the final K.O. Thankfully, the heels of your palms have purchase enough to keep yourself from tipping over. 

 

"There is no need to fear! Why..?" A deep, booming voice echoes from behind, and _god, could they_ be _any louder?_ the pounding in your head seemingly increased with the volume. 

 

"Because  _I_  am here!" 

 

_Wait-_ you recognize that voice.

 

_But surely it isn't..._ As if on cue, a meaty hand takes a hold of your shoulder, and you have to bite your lip in order to keep the pained hiss from escaping between your lips. Soreness has spread throughout your body- you're honestly not sure how you're still sitting up right now. 

 

"Are you alright, Miss?" _All Might!_ you scream internally, the Hero's presence confirmed when he crouches down in front of you, checking for any obvious injuries. He has forgone the usual flare of his bright blue hero outfit, replaced with that of a form fitting white T-shirt and a pair of deep green baggy cargo pants. His taut muscles stretch his shirt so thin, he may as well have not been wearing the damn thing- it left little to the imagination. And he was tall, too. Taller than what you expected, or had seen on television. When they said he was a larger than life kind of guy, they weren't kidding.

 

Several long, silent moments pass as he waits patiently for a reply, and you have to mentally slap yourself to stop staring and respond. "I'm... alri..t." You mean to reassure, but you can't speak the words, and the gravelly, congested tone of voice is alien, even to your own ears. The confusion that follows is short lived when a painful coughing fit erupts at the scratchiness in your throat. Having seen this type of reaction probably more than a million times, All Might begins gently rubbing your back and lightly patting it to help steady your breathing.

 

"There there..." He comforts.

 

"Try to breathe with me, alright?" The hero then emulates the motions of inhaling and exhaling dramatically so as to try and get you to follow along. It seems to work for a few moments, the effort of breathing in so fully slightly painful, but ultimately worth it, because it's _All_ Fucking _Might_. The coughing slowly dies away, appearing to have left for good, but then it's back, just as fierce, literally making the bones in your chest rattle with the force of each hack.

 

The Hero's brow furrows in concern, and _wow, the greatest hero in the world actually appears worried about your health_ , much to your complete awe and confusion. Before you even have the breathe to ask why he would care, and, _go check on everyone else_ , he has scooped you up from off the dusty bed of the concrete floor into his arms, and begins making his way to a nearby ambulance. Adrenaline has kept you awake this whole ordeal, so when the heat emanating from his body hits you, it's with the force of a freight train. Your eyes begin to droop closed, and if you weren't so exhausted, you'd probably be embarrassed by how much you curl into the heat of his muscular chest. 

 

"Thank you," you manage to rasp out weakly. 

 

All Might is quiet for a moment, and you assume he's studying you from above because the feeling of eyes boring into your skin isn't a sensation easily missed. 

He hums, a sweet sound rumbling in his chest. "Of course." he responds, as if it's obvious.

 

All Might sets you down gently, onto a bed of soft cotton. Weakly, your eyes open, if only to catch one more glimpse of the number 1 hero before he goes. His silhouette looms over you, a big hulk of a man, and the sight gives you a brief smile. 

 

The concern that dips his usual charismatic smile into more of a frown goes completely unnoticed as your vision begins to dim. You lay back fully, comfortably, before you are knocked out cold. 


	2. All Might's Dilemma - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! This chapter is pretty much the first chapter, but from All Might's view. Some questions are answered, some are left unanswered, and new ones have unveiled themselves. What will you do..? Read of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter, woot woot! I didn't think I'd ever get this far in the story, but I'm honestly glad I did. I've been excited to post this one for a few days, and I just couldn't wait till Saturday, which was the day I originally planned to post on. I'm going to try and keep to my schedule for next week, but until then..... hhheeeerrrrreeeee you go~! Enjoy guys, and let me know what you think!

He had just been at the beach, studying the waves as they waded in and out of shore, when it happened. The distant sound of a bomb detonating.

To the normal human ear, one might brush off the noise as a bug wandering by. But the pro hero had heard one too many explosions to be mistaken. Contrary to Toshi's sunken appearance, he had a very keen awareness for a lot of things- especially hero.

Immediately, he was on alert. A few people were present on the beach, but very few. If he could find a spot to switch into hero form quickly, he could make it in time before any villains could get away. But where was a good spot...? Deep cerulean blue eyes searched the shore, scanning for any hiding areas, when he spotted a particularly large rock, jutting out far enough to block the other side from view.

Perfect.

Hastily, he made his way over, and took a quick 360 before ducking down behind the boulder. Smoke appeared and dissipated, revealing the number one hero in all his glory. None of the individuals present at the beach noticed the silhouette of a man leap into the air.

All Might was on a mission.

_Where had the explosion come from?_

He looked around. His eyes tracked the city skyline, before noticing the thick, back cloud of smoke, billowing out from between a pair of tall buildings some miles away from his current location. Toshi hastened his pace. When he reached ground zero, smoke and ash filled the air like a harsh blizzard, fanning his face and body with a cloying heat. 

"There is no need to fear! Why? Because _I_ am here!"

What had been hit? Who were the casualties? _Where was the villain?_ He made some quick assessments of the situation as he instinctively moved to the first person he saw on the ground. It was a woman. He couldn't make out her hair color or skin tone very well because of the ash, but she appeared weary and exhausted. Blood dribbled from her hair line and smeared upon her brow. 

All Might quickly bent down to her height to better scrutinize her injuries. A hand went up to lightly rest on her shoulder, hoping to garner her attention. "Are you alright, Miss?" He asks softly so as not to startle her with his sudden presence. She appears disorientated and dazed, eyes unfocused and distracted as she stares everywhere but directly at his gaze.

Their eyes meet.

"I'm... alri...t." She says weakly as a coughing fit ensues. Though the cough is bad, he's not yet convinced it needs serious medical attention. In the moment, he offers the best help he can, by simply rubbing and patting her back, instructing her to follow his breathing. She seems to be doing better, breathing easier, with each deep inhale and exhale. The relief is short lived, however, as the cough comes back with an fierce vengeance, nearly doubling her over with how much they wrack her body.

No, he can't help her anymore, though he wishes dearly that he could. She needs some real medical professionals. All Might gathers her in his arms, and gently brings her to his chest, making his way to a nearby ambulance.

She's awfully light for a grown woman. Almost unhealthily so- she's more like a five pound sack of potatoes than a mature adult. "Thank you," All Might makes out the voice of the woman, fragile and muffled by his chest. His blue eyes gaze down at her, resting in his arms. _She is very thin._  Concern wells in his gut at the sight. 

 After a moment, he hums in the affirmative. "Of course," he says.

Carefully, he lays her down on the paramedic's stretcher, mindful of her head. She appears even smaller than she did before, and he's only just now recognizing the emaciated state her body is in. It almost looks worse than _his_ in his true form. What happened to this woman?

Somehow, he feels an absurd connection between himself and the woman, if only for how she appears. Maybe it was the way her grey hoodie and pants bunched and swallowed her skinny frame whole, or perhaps that she was harmed more than he originally thought- but that didn't seem to make sense either. There were no obvious bruises that marred her skin, and save for the blood that trickled from her head, she had no cuts. Or burns.

Lost in his inner dialog, Toshinori nearly misses the way the woman's (e/c) orbs look up at him half lidded and drained of energy. When she lays back and closes her eyes, unconsciously, the corners of his lips twist, causing his smile to appear more like a grimace. The paramedics quickly usher him away, snapping his mind back to reality with the slamming of the ambulance doors.

Right.

He has a job to do now.

Worry later.

All Might makes his way over to the cops on scene, unintentionally intimidating them with his height and hero status.

"Hello officers!" He beams. "Do any of you know, by chance, where the villain went?" The cops can't string together their words properly to respond. An officer near the back of the group chokes out an "All Might!" Before one nearer to him stutters a response. "W-we don't know, a-actually... There was no sign of any villain, j-just the remains of the buildings, and t-the victims..."

"No sign of a villain, you say?" All Might raises a thick eyebrow, questioning. And if the look of confusion on the police officer's faces says anything, they're not so sure of their assessment either.

"We'll be calling in for a couple detectives to make it down here, so in the mean time, we're going to collect any evidence we can find, and help the injured." Toshinori nodded in agreement.

"I actually have a detective in mind. Would you mind me calling him in?" He asked the cops, and the one nearest shook his head. "T-That should be no problem, but all evidence goes to our department. He can help with the investigation if he wants to though. An extra hand never hurts." 

"Mm." All Might agrees, before grabbing his phone from the pocket of his green cargo pants. "Well, thank you gentlemen, and women, for your help today."

"N-no problem."

"All in a day's work!"

"Mhm!"

"And thank you, All Might, for coming out here. Even though... there wasn't any villain to fight." The officers speak simultaneously.

"Just doing my job!" All Might replies spiritedly, flashing them one more quick smile, before walking off to help the injured. His phone is still in hand, and he quickly sends a text to Tsukauchi of the location, before setting the phone in his pocket. Toshinori begins guiding those with serious injuries to the ambulances, while those with less significant damage are asked to speak with the police. 

The more he provides aide to the situation, the more the number one hero comes to realize: This crime scene is a lot more than it's being made out to be. Certain things just didn't add up. There's no sign of the villain, who _assuredly_  committed this act (no gas leak is powerful enough to destroy more than 1 building quite so destructively-), and then nearly everyone involved in this accident is practically unscathed? Granted, those that were inside the coffee shop at the time of the explosion have more than likely perished. But still... An explosion of this magnitude should have more casualties. Either these people were really lucky in the event that they weren't seriously injured, or....

Toshinori isn't sure what to think. His head is still trying to grasp the situation when he comes to the aide of another woman, sitting up right against a brick wall, appearing very haggard. She has a little boy in her arms, and tears are streaming down her face, both fresh and dried. She doesn't even seem to notice All Might as he comes closer.

"Miss? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you or your boy need medical assistance?" All Might asks a barrage of questions, which only seems to garner her attention, not any answers.

_She could have a concussion,_ he realizes.

"Where's that hero? The hero from before..? I need to thank her..." The garbled sound of her voice is almost hard to make out, but All Might manages to understand. His thick eyebrows furrow in confusion. What does she mean? Who is she talking about? As far as he knew, there were no other heroes here besides himself. "Hero? I haven't seen another hero here, other than myself." Her befuddlement expresses itself in the lines of confusion on her forehead.

"B-but...I could have sworn-" A hand limply rises to her head, straining her memory to try and remember if in fact there _had_ been someone who came along and saved her child, or if it had only been her imagination. If not to satisfy his curiosity, he hushed the woman for her own good, telling her that it'd be best to have a bit of rest after such a traumatic incident.

 _Another hero, huh?_ One could come to the conclusion that this "hero" was somehow also the villain. But why would the villain care about this woman and her kid? Wouldn't the villain want to kill them, especially after detonating such a devastating explosion?

It didn't add up.

It had be something else. Or _someone_ else. Never the less, All Might coaxes the woman into having him carry her to the ambulance. The mother laid limply in his arms, confusion still faint upon her brow as he hoisted her up from the ground.

The Pro Hero was making his way towards paramedics when a soft tug on the hem of his shirt stopped him mid-stride. He craned his neck around, finding the face of a small boy staring curiously up at him.

"Yes?"

"All Might, sir?" The boy began politely.

"Where are you taking my mommy?"

The number one hero let out a soft, warm chuckle, his smile growing in an effort to reassure the boy's worries.

"Do not fear, little boy. I am getting your mommy some help. Would you like to ride on my arm with her to the ambulance?" There was a pregnant pause as the boy slowly contemplated the offer he'd just been given. When his brown orbs met the gaze of the Pro Hero, Toshinori could swear he saw the sparks of excitement and amazement light up the boy's eyes.

"Okay!" He replied eagerly.

Another chuckle escaped All Might's lips as he leaned down for the small boy to climb up onto his muscular arm. Tiny hands wound their way around the Hero's neck, using All Might's head as a support for the boy's perched position on the Hero's right shoulder.

"You okay up there?" The tall blonde asked, blue eyes straining to look at the boy properly. _He didn't want to move his head and have the kid lose his grip, after all._

"Yup~!" The tiny brunette chirped gleefully. Another hearty laugh later, and the three were back on their route to the nearest ambulance. Very carefully, All Might set the mother down on a cot which had been brought out by one of the paramedics. Then, he gently plucked the boy from his shoulders and set him on the floor. Big doe-like eyes stared up at him, in complete awe and wonder.

"Thank you, Mr. All Might sir!" The tiny brunette exclaimed gratefully.

"Of course, my boy! You are most certainly welcome!" He ruffled the boy's hair with his palm, and the boy's face flushed with embarrassment.

"You better go into the ambulance with your mother, now, boy. The nice paramedics will help you figure out where to go from there. I've got to go!" Before All Might could make one of his signature leaps into the air, the boy called to him again, one last time.

"Wait-!" He cried. Stopping once more, All Might glanced back at the little boy.

"Yes?" Toshinori asked, waiting patiently for him to respond. 

"Will you thank that nice lady for healing me earlier? I don't know where she went, and I thought you might know..." Eyes widening briefly, the hero hesitated. Toshinori hates lying. Especially to kids. But he had to say something, he couldn't just let this boy down, whether he could grant this wish or not. After some more mental debate, he replied.

"...yes, I'll let her know. She'll be happy to know you're grateful, I'm sure." _W_ _ho ever she is._ "Now, I must really be off!" Leaping into the air, the hero left nothing but a strong gust of wind, and an awestruck child behind him. The boy was left to wonder, and crawl into the ambulance behind his mother. The doors shut, and it took off, siren blaring.

\------Time Skip to later that evening------

"Any news on the suspect from earlier's bombing?"

"Mmm.... not much. A video of a mysterious individual leaving the coffee shop earlier that morning and a few eye witness accounts, but... Any substantial evidence has been pretty much destroyed. We did however find a package that had been left which we believe was the source of the explosion. No finger prints or any significant details about the box, only that it was there. It's probably going to take a few days to hash through what we already know to find some leads." Imperceptibly, Toshinori nodded his head.

"I wonder who could have done this..." His hand clenched painfully. The explosion hadn't happened far from an elementary school. Luckily, everyone had already gone home for the day, but it still bothered Toshi.

"Well, there were some... _interesting_ accounts by a couple of the individuals that were present at the time of the bombing. They all had one common theme: a woman healing the injured. Do you know of another female hero who was on site with a healing quirk? She could have some information on the villain." Tsukauchi asked hopefully. As soon as Naomasa mentioned the accounts, Toshinori was on alert. _So everything that boy and his mother were saying had some truth..._

"Not that I was made aware of, no. A mother and her child claimed to have seen her though. Supposedly, this woman healed the child of the mother. But... I didn't get to talk too much with them before I had to go." On the other end, Noamasa hummed.

"Well, if she were a hero, then maybe she went after the villain? That would be a bit risky though, considering she has a healing quirk and not an offensive one, while also being unaware of how many villains this was orchestrated by. We still don't know who did it, so it's up in the air as to how many accomplices there were." A contemplative silence fell over the two. The detective spoke first.

"I've considered traveling to the hospital tomorrow to question the individuals that I haven't already seen. Do you think you could come with me to help identify the mother and the boy? You don't have to if you can't (I know you're very busy), it'll just help speed up the process on tracking this possible lead." Without hesitation, Toshinori responded.

"Sure. What time will you be going? I'll meet you there."

"Around... 3:30 in the afternoon? Is that alright? I can find another time if you ne-"

"That's perfect. Don't worry about it, Naomasa. I want to catch this criminal just as much as you do." _"I_ _f not more,"_ Toshinori whispered to himself quietly. If the detective heard it, he didn't mention it, and began to wrap up the conversation.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll let you know if anything changes. Goodnight, Toshinori."

"Goodnight."

_Click._

Toshinori took the phone away from his ear and set it on top of his kitchen counter with a long sigh. This day had been a long one, and the hero was completely worn out (it's rare when he's not). Tiredly, he sat down at his kitchen table, taking with him the small bowl of soup he'd preheated on the stove. As he ate his meager portions of tomato soup, he mulled over all the information about the case in his mind. 

_A woman with a healing quirk, right?_  Before he could exterminate it, hope flickered to life in Toshinori's chest. Maybe she'd be able to heal him, and he'd be whole again; he could be All Might for longer. He'd stop coughing blood, and... he wouldn't have to worry so much about what he eats. 

His blue eyes glanced at the bowl, practically empty though he barely ate anything from it. 

_It would be nice._.. The sigh that escaped his lips was one of bitter acceptance. He knew these thoughts to be just fantasy. But hope still clung to him like a flea, painful in it's sweet illusions. 

Dejectedly, Toshinori grabbed the bowl and placed it in the sink. If he wanted any hope of peace, he needed to go to bed. Without so much as undressing completely or even finishing his nightly routine, Toshinori passed out on the sheets of his king size bed, far too worn out to go through the trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this last chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but I hope it's alright. Actually, that first one was supposed to be edited to be smaller, but I was too lazy and thought "eh, to hell with it" so BAM.   
> 4,204 words. lol.   
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks appreciated! :DDD (There will be more chapters, btw, this first chapter is just long as hell- I honestly should have made it two chapters but I didn't so... here we are)


End file.
